The Jealousy Match
by Aishani108
Summary: Piper is tired of waiting for Jason to ask her out, so she develops a crush on Will Solace, who asks her on a date. Meanwhile, Jason is acting strangely. What Piper doesn't know is that he has feelings for her, but is too afraid to admit them. And what will happen at the P&M "pajama and movie" night at Zeus's cabin? Co-authored with I am that Writer.
1. Jason is Acting Weirdly

**The Jealousy Match**

**Chapter 1**

**Jason is Acting Weirdly**

**PIPER POV**

"Drew, I told you to stop stealing my makeup!" someone shouted from across the room.

"Lacy, that's my shirt! Give it back!" another yelled.

"Mitchell, that hat defiantly doesn't go with that shirt," someone stated.

I groaned, waking up to another typical day in the Aphrodite cabin. I slowly got out of bed and made my way into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and I was slightly horrified. Not that I cared that much about my looks, but I do prefer not to look like a hobo.

My chocolate brown hair was a rat's nest. I had dark bags under my eyes, and I definitely needed to change from the big, baggy clothes I'd slept in.

I sighed, taking out my hairbrush from a cabinet, attempting to tame my hair.

Since my last quest with Jason and Leo, my godly parentage had defiantly grown on me, though I still wasn't sure if that was a good thing. My short, choppy hair was now long and smooth; one of my Aphrodite siblings had even convinced me to put eagle's feathers in it. I wore a slight trace of makeup, and I had become much more confident in myself.a

I started daydreaming about a certain crush of mine when I was snapped back to reality.

"Piper, you almost done? We have archery in ten!" Mitchell called from outside the bathroom.

I ran a couple more strokes through my hair then set my hairbrush on the counter, and hastily pulled my hair into a side ponytail. "Yeah, one minute!" I put on a bit of mascara and eyeliner and ran out of the bathroom to the trunk by my bed. I grabbed an orange Camp Half-Blood v-neck and a pair of denim Abercrombie shorts on top. (I had stolen the shorts from Drew last week.) I changed and laced up my combat boots before I told my cabinmates to line up outside the door.

After a couple cat-fights, makeup issues, outfit changes, and a debate about platypuses, I finally got the Aphrodite crew out to the archery center.

And that's where I saw him—Will Solace, my crush.

As much as I liked Jason, I didn't see anything happening between us—he acted so [i]friend[/i]ly around me all the time. So I'd kissed that dream goodbye, and developed a recent crush on Will.

Will was giving shooting pointers to a few campers, holding a bow in his hand and wearing shorts and an orange Camp Half-Blood tank top that showed off his ripped arms.

I put on a confident smile, walked up to him, and said, "Hey, Will, nice top."

He jerked his head around at the sound of my voice, and his face broke into a smile. "Hey, Pipes, what's up?" Will asked.

"Oh, not much, I just practically killed myself trying to get my cabin out here, you know, the usual," I told him.

He laughed.

_Gods_, I thought to myself, _he has such a cute laugh_.

"So . . . Piper, what are you doing tonight?" Will asked, blushing.

"Um, I think I was supposed to meet Jason and Leo at the forges . . ." I told him.

He looked down, obviously disappointed.

"But," I continued, "I bet they don't really need me to do anything, I always just kinda sit there."

Will looked up and blushed again before asking, "Want to go to the movies with me, then?"

On the outside I made sure to stay cool, calm, and collected, but on the inside I was jumping for joy, thinking, _Oh my gods, YES!_

I smiled back at Will and said, "Sounds like a date."

"Cool. So, I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sounds great, Will, see you later," I said.

Will waved and went back to the Apollo cabin.

I was so excited and caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Lacy come up to me before she asked, "What's with the face?"

I tried to act innocent. "What face?"

She put a hand on her hip and cocked her head to one side. "The lovey-dovey face. Who asked you out?"

I started to laugh at the twelve year old. "What the heck is a lovey-dovey face?" I asked.

She smirked and said, "Oh, just your face right now _So_, who's the lucky guy?"

I rolled my eyes and asked, "Why do you care?"

"Because I'm your half sister, and our mom is Aphrodite, the goddess of LOVE, so I kinda have a right to know," Lacy replied.

"You have a right to know?" I asked casually, trying to change the subject. I didn't want my sister to know about the date, for I knew she would tell the whole Aphrodite cabin.

"Stop changing the subject, Piper!" Lacy ordered.

"I'm not changing the subject," I said.

"Yes you are!" she insisted.

I knew we were starting to make a scene now.

"Lace, why don't we talk about this somewhere else?" I offered.

By now a crowd had gathered around—fabulous.

"Piper McLean, I am not leaving this spot until you tell me who!" she said.

I rolled my eyes before I leaned in close to whisper in her ear, "Will Solace." I was so annoyed with Lacy that I figured I'd tell her just to get her quiet.

Her eyes got ginormous and she was smiling like a cheshire cat. "Oh my gods! Really?" she asked.

"Mm-hmm," I muttered, twirling a strand of hair around my finger and kicking the ground.

"He's cute!" Lacy said.

"Yup."

Lacy's smile faded. "But I thought Jason—" she began.

"What about Jason?" I asked.

But a bored expression was already coming onto her face. "'Kay, well, I'm off to see who Mitchell just asked out, bye!" And with that, she turned on her heel.

"Lacy, wait!" I called, but the twelve-year-old had already run down the hill, screaming, "Mitchell!"

I laughed. As annoying as she could be sometimes, Lacy was still a great sister.

I turned around and saw Jason and Leo walking by. I ran up behind them and yelled, "BOO!"

They both screamed (Leo screamed like a little girl) and turned around. Once they saw me, they started scowling and saying, "Not funny!"

I doubled over with laughter. "You're right, that wasn't funny, it was freaking hilarious!" I said, still laughing.

Leo just stuck his tongue out at me.

Once I finally stopped laughing, we all started walking toward the lunch pavilion. Jason turned to me and smiled. "So, are you excited for the P&M night at Zeus's cabin tonight?"

My brow furrowed. "'P&M night'?"

"Pajama and movie night. You know, we sleep over at Zeus's cabin, watch movies all night long, there's drinks and everything. We're doing it three days in a row this week."

_Oh, yeah_. I'd forgot.

"Um, sorry, but I don't think I can make it tonight. But I pinky-promise I'll be there tomorrow!" I said.

Jason's smile faded. "Why not?" he asked.

I smiled and replied in a sing-song voice, "Because I have a date!" _Gods, I'm sounding like an Aphrodite girl more every day_, I thought.

I was expecting at least smiles and congratulation from Jason and Leo, but Jason just asked, sounding bewildered, "With who?"

I grinned, and this time didn't hesitate when I responded, "Will Solace!"

Leo glanced nervously at Jason, who was now starting to walk away.

"Is he okay?" I asked anxiously, a bit confused at Jason's behavior.

Leo kept looking from Jason to me to the ground. "Um, yeah, I think so, I mean, I hope—I mean . . . I'll be right back."

He ran off toward the Zeus cabin, where I'd seen Jason disappear inside, leaving me alone on top of the hill, feeling more confused than ever


	2. A Talk in the Zeus Cabin

**The Jealousy Match**

**Chapter 2**

**A Talk in the Zeus Cabin**

**JASON POV**

I couldn't help remembering Piper's excited face when she'd said she had a date with Will Solace, then the hurt that flashed in her eyes when I quickly turned and walked away without congratulating her.

But I didn't care. I felt like I could strangle Will right now.

For months, now, I've had a crush on Piper. She's so beautiful and strong and brave, and when I talk to her she always listens intently, and shares her thoughts on our discussions.

I thought she liked me, for after we completed our quest in saving Hera, she was so protective over me, not letting Drew, another Aphrodite girl, her half-sister, even get near me. But then she kind of started acting distant lately, and when I tried to talk to her, she seemed bored . . . like she was bored of _me_.

I thought maybe_ I_ was the one who was boring her, so I had decided just this week to ask her out on a date, after the P&M nights were over, maybe to a movie, and if she accepted (and I thought she _would_ accept; she told my I'm her best friend, after all), then I figured I still had a chance with her.

But now someone _else_ had asked her out before me, and I felt like my chance with the girl I really liked had just diminished.

I wasn't really sure where I was going. I just stormed up the hill angrily, and when I found myself at the door of the Zeus Cabin, I went inside and slammed the door behind me.

First, I went to my carefully-made bed and took all the pillows off of it and threw them across the room, where they hit the wall, and feathers sprayed everywhere.

Then I stormed around the room, looking for other objects to throw, and settled on the pillows again, now on the floor. Just when I'd picked one up, the door opened behind me, letting in light in the dim room.

At the back of my mind, I half-hoped it was Piper, coming to say "April Fools! I'm not going on a date with Will, silly!" (even though it wasn't even April) or to apologize, and say she'd cancel the date because she was secretly in love with me (as I'd always kind of hoped she'd tell me).

Instead, it was Leo, who I wasn't really too happy about seeing. He took one look at the feathers everywhere, the other pillows on the floor, and my furious expression, then gasped and screamed, "Pillow-abuse!" He rushed across the room and snatched the pillow out of my hand before I could throw it again, patting it and whispering in a soothing voice, "It's okay, pillow. Uncle Leo won't let you get hurt again."

I was really irritated with Leo for snatching my pillow; I still felt like I had to throw something, and briefly considered throwing _Leo_. But I quickly gave up that idea; Leo had been working in the Cabin 9 forges recently, and putting on muscle, so I wasn't sure how heavy he was now.

Leo walked across the room, still holding my pillow in his arms, carefully, like he was holding a baby, and gently set it on my bed. Then he turned around, grinning, and dusted off his hands before asking, "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

I sighed, knowing he was asking about Piper. I scratched the back of my neck and answered, "I don't know, man."

"Well, I'll tell you what _I _would do." Leo pointed two thumbs at his scrawny chest. " _I_ would run after her, quick as Hades, and ask her out myself."

"How rude would that be?" Jason scoffed at Leo's plan. "She _just got asked out_."

Leo shrugged. "Well, it's pretty obvious she likes you—"

"What?" Jason gasped.

"—and it's written on your _face_ how in love with her _you_ are, but, you know, maybe she's a girl and doesn't see it, and—" He sighed. "Face it, Jason, you've been at Camp for _three freaking months_ and haven't asked her out or even told her that you like her." He shrugged. "She probably just gave up on you after so long." He waggled his eyebrows and put his thumbs in his suspenders on his shoulders. "_Or_—and this is an even better guess—she's just dating Will to make you jealous so you'll admit you like her and ask her out yourself!"

Jason had a million thoughts in his head at the moment, and wasn't sure which one to say to Leo first: Whoa, Piper likes me? I'm not in l_ove _with her . . . I'm not. OH MY GODS, we've been at Camp for _three freaking months!_ I need to ask her out! Wait, she likes me so much she'd try to get attention from me by dating someone else?

He finally took a deep breath and said, "So, I can't ask her out right now; that would be totally rude, as Will just asked her on a date." He thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers. "Hey, I was actually planning to ask her out after the pajama and movie nights are over. I'll just stick to that plan. She can go on her date with Will"—it hurt him to say this so calmly—"everyone will go to P&M, then afterward, I'll tell her I like her and see what her reaction is." He had to take more deep breaths to stop his knees shaking at even the [thought] of telling Piper he liked her. He'd have to figure out how to do that later. . . .

"Oh, she'll be all over you, man!" Leo laughed and stuck up a fist for a fist-bump. Jason bumped his fist gently against Leo's. "Just you wait! Now, _that_ is a Leo-worthy plan!"

Jason hoped so. He still wasn't sure how he was going to keep himself just sitting back while Piper went on a date with Will—he guessed he'd just have to manage.

And he wasn't sure what to do about Will. Did _he_ actually _like_ Piper? That could complicate things.

Leo seemed to notice Jason's grim thoughts by his expression, and said brightly, "Hey, let's get this place cleaned up and ready for the first P&M night tonight!"

"All right." Jason went outside and into a supplies shed to get a ton of sleeping bags (he never knew how everyone fit all their sleeping bags in one cabin), and the Hermes brothers, the Stolls or something, came over to him and eagerly asked if they could pick out all the movies for tonight, and Jason reluctantly agreed, while Leo went to the Camp Half-Blood gift shop for drinks and chips.

* * *

**I HOPED YOU ENJOYED!**

**- Aishani108 &I am that Writer**

**1,152 words (just saying)**


End file.
